1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a noiseless room humidifier which is not dependent upon a source of electrical potential for effective opertion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 309,771, 1,790,993, 3,227,064 3,278,175 3,497,188 3,673,770 and some other discloses room appliance-type humidifiers having their evaporators directly connected with built-in soaking pans and with the evaporators being prearranged to operate in conjunction with a predetermined unchanging air flow path and as such they are neither claimed nor are they suited to perform with full efficiency under the often varying natural path of the air circulating in a room.
The present invention also relates to improvement on my "Noiseless Humidifier With Rotatably Repositionable Evaporator" disclosed in my prior U.S. application Ser. No. 893,337, filed Apr. 4, 1978, now abandoned.